swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Dorothy Covington
Dorothy Mae Sennett Covington (ur. ok. 1923; zm. 14 marca 2015 roku w Cincinnati, stan Ohio) – amerykańska Świadek Jehowy, asystentka prawnika Victora Schmidta, który był Świadkiem Jehowy i występował przed sądami w obronie ich praw obywatelskich. Żona prawnika Haydena C. Covingtona. Życiorys Praca w kancelarii prawnej W latach czterdziestych Dorothy Sennett pracowała jako asystentka prawnika Victora Schmidta. Był on Świadkiem Jehowy i występował w obronie praw obywatelskich tej grupy religijnej. W tym okresie Świadkowie Jehowy w Stanach Zjednoczonych zmagali się z falą brutalnych prześladowań wynikających ze wzrostu nastrojów nacjonalistycznych, które miały związek z szalejącą II wojną światową. Świadkowie Jehowy zachowywali neutralność w sprawach politycznych i dlatego nie brali udziału w ceremoniach patriotycznych oraz odmawiali pełnienia służby wojskowej. Ich postawa wzbudzała opór w amerykańskim społeczeństwie. J. Noonan w książce „The Lustre of Our Country” tak ten okres opisał: „Prześladowania Świadków w latach 1941–1943 to największy wybuch nietolerancji religijnej w XX-wiecznej Ameryce”. W całych Stanach Zjednoczonych Świadkowie byli atakowani przez rozwścieczone tłumy a także pozbawiani wolności. Takie same wydarzenia miały miejsce w okolicach miasta Cincinnati (stan Ohio) oraz w sąsiednim stanie Indiana. Prawnik Victor Schmidt podróżował po całym regionie, by bronić Świadków Jehowy, którzy zostali bezprawnie aresztowani. Dorothy jako jego asystentka pomagała w jego kancelarii prawnej, a jako Świadek Jehowy odważnie brała udział w publicznej służbie kaznodziejskiej, narażając się na ataki motłochu. Procesy w Connersville Szczególnie wydarzenia doprowadziły do napadu motłochu w miasteczku Connersville (stan Indiana). Zaledwie 17 dni po tym, jak w 1940 roku Sąd Najwyższy Stanów Zjednoczonych wydał niekorzystne dla Świadków Jehowy orzeczenie w sprawie Okręg Szkolny Minersville przeciw Gobitis, szeryf Connersville rozkazał aresztować sześciu głosicieli pod zarzutem sprofanowania sztandaru, ponieważ nie chcieli salutować znaczkowi z flagą amerykańską. W miejscowości tej Victor Schmidt wraz z Haydenem Covingtonem (w latach 1939–1963 głównym radcą prawnym Towarzystwa Strażnica), bronili dwóch głosicieli, którzy potem zostali fałszywie oskarżeni o spisek. Hayden Covington zaraz po wygłoszeniu mowy końcowej szybko opuścił salę sądową, żeby zdążyć na samolot do Maine na kolejny proces, a Victor Schmidt i jego żona zostali, by wysłuchać wyroku. Zaraz po ogłoszeniu wyroku oboje zostali brutalnie zaatakowani przez tłum. Wraz z towarzyszącymi osobami zostali dotkliwie pobici zanim udało im się uciec. Dziesięć miesięcy po tym wyroku 75 głosicieli wtrącono w Connersville do więzienia pod tym samym fałszywym zarzutem. Był to szczytowy okres prześladowań Świadków Jehowy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Aresztowano wówczas wielu głosicieli. Hayden Covington, Victor Schmidt i inni prawnicy dalej bronili praw obywatelskich Świadków Jehowy. Covingtonowi i Schmidtowi udało się doprowadzić do unieważnienia wyroków skazujących z Connersville. Covington wspomagał Schmidta również w innych rozprawach w tym regionie. Dorothy Sennett pracowała jako ich jako asystentka. W tym czasie zaprzyjaźniła się z Haydenem Covingtonem, a w roku 1949 wzięli ślub. Praca w Biurze Głównym Po ślubie Dorothy Covington przeniosła się do nowojorskiego Brooklynu, by wspomóc męża w pracy prawniczej w Biurze Głównym. Nadal uczestniczyła także w publicznej służbie kaznodziejskiej, podczas gdy jej mąż – jednego z najlepszych specjalistów w dziedzinie prawa konstytucyjnego – toczył liczne batalie prawne w obornie praw obywatelskich Świadków Jehowy. Przed Sądem Najwyższym występował 40 razy, a przed federalnymi sądami apelacyjnymi – ponad 100 razy. Dorothy towarzyszyła Haydenowi, gdy występował przed Sądem Najwyższym w obronie Świadków Jehowy z całego kraju. Powiedziała: „Hayden walczył o swobody, które dzisiaj zdarza się nam uważać za coś oczywistego. Moim zdaniem to wspaniale, że swoje życie poświęcił na pomaganie potrzebującym — nie tylko w USA, ale także w wielu innych miejscach”. Rodzina i służba W roku 1959 Dorothy i Haydenowi urodziła się córka Lynn (po mężu Lynn Elfers), a trzy lata później syn Lane. W końcu w roku 1972 cała rodzina opuściła Nowy Jork i powróciła do stanu Ohio. Dorothy zajmowała się nauczaniem dzieci zasad biblijnych oraz prowadziła działalność kaznodziejską. Po śmierci męża powróciła do zawodu składacza pracując dla różnych gazet, w tym dla „The Cincinnati Enquirer”. Pracowała na linotypie uważanej za zajęcie męskie gdyż wymagała ona między innymi ładowania do maszyny ołowianych sztab wykorzystywanych do odlewu linijek tekstu. W roku 1988 przeszła na emeryturę i ponownie podjęła służbę pełnoczasową. Była znana ze swojej niesłabnącej gorliwości, gruntownej wiedzy biblijnej oraz umiejętności odpowiadania na pytania za pomocą odpowiedniego wersetu biblijnego. Zmarła 14 marca 2015 roku w Cincinnati (stan Ohio) w wieku 92 lat. Linki zewnętrzne * Dorothy Covington, żona Haydena Covingtona — prawnika specjalizującego się w obronie swobód obywatelskich — zmarła w wieku 92 lat jw.org Kategoria: Świadkowie Jehowy (biografie)